el incógnito
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: los pingüinos se encuentran con un nuevo villano el cual se hace llamar el incógnito, los pingüinos podrán detenerlo ante de que que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1 operación sin cabo? 1

**En el habitad de los pingüinos**

_skipper, kowalski, rico y cabo estaban dormidos ya que eran como las 3 de la manaña, en eso cabo estaba teniendo un una pesadilla que hacia que se moviera de un lado a otro, y de repente kowalski empieza a empieza a hablar dormido y skipper le responde dormido _

Kowalsky:_(dormido)_ skipper cuando sacaras a cabo del escuadro.

Skipper:_(dormido)_ Kovalsky eso es confidencial.

Cabo:_(despierta)_ como que soñé que me querían fuera.

Skipper:_(dormido)_ cabo eso es confidencial.

Cabo:_(con las aletas en la boca)_ huyyyyyy¡.

**_En la mañana del día siguiente _**

Chuck charles:_ (en la television) _si señores, hoy comienzan las vacaciones

Skipper: _(tomándose un café)_ mmm…., hoy comienzan las vacaciones

Cabo: hoy si, vacaciones

Kowalski: vacaciones?, mmm… yo ni en cuenta, creo que faltaba mucho para las vacaciones _(mira su calendario y se enoja) _este es el calendario del año pasado, mejor voy a conseguir otro

skipper: bueno, pero en otra ocacion

kowalski: ok, en otro momento

Rico: vacaciones, vacaciones, jdshdufhreyend

Skipper: si son vacaciones y que, por que sean vacaciones no dejaremos de entrenar muy duro, como siempre

Cabo: pero skipper, porque no hacemos algo que habitualmente no hacemos

Skipper: rico

Rico: _(le a un aletazo a cabo)_

Cabo: perdón skipper

Kowalski: estoy de acuerdo con cabo

_skipper, rico y cabo se quedan impresionados por lo que dijo kowalski _

kowalski: encesio

skipper: y que quieres hacer kowalski

Kowalski: ESTO, skipper te reto a que_ (se lo dice en la oreja)_

Skipper: estas demente

Kowalski: no tienes que hacerlo

Skipper: y si gano, que me darás

Kowalski: si ganas,_(voz baja) __que lo dudo mucho_, te daré 10 dólares

Skipper: estás loco 10 dólares

Kowalski: si 10 dólares, skipper

Skipper: bien Kovalsky, 10 dólares

Kowalski: y también si gano dejaras que me vuelva científico loco otra vez

Skipper: NO, eso no

Kowalski: está bien, eso no

Cabo: y ahora que kowalski

Rico: ñññ

Kowalski: bien vayamos afuera a ver cómo va a skipper, como me encantan las vacaciones

skipper: te voy a poner en ridiculo kowalski

kowalski: eso lo veremos

**afuera del habitad de los lémures**

_luego de poner todo en orden para el reto, llega pasando por hay julien _

Julien: que están haciendo monja

Skipper:_(parado debajo de una x roja)_ nada por¡

Julián: por nada

Skipper: ok,_(se sale de la x)_ cola anillada te puedes parar en la x por mi

Julián: ok?,_ (se para en la x) _por..

Skipper:_(sonriente)_ por nada, disparen ¡

_le dan con la maquina de pelotas de tenis a julien_

Kowalski: _(con una máquina para lanzar pelotas de tenis)_ le dimos

Cabo: no sé por qué skipper dice que apuntamos mal

Rico: heyyyyyyya ñañalsiewje

Skipper:_(sonriente)_ les dije que caería, Kowalski mis 10 dólares

Kowalski:_(enojado) _pepepepepero ñeeee mmmmm¡

Julien:_ (confundido y enjado) _que está pasando exijo una explicación

Skipper: tu explicación es censilla, le aposte a Kowalski 10 dólares si caías en la trampa y así fue, debo reconocer que tu torpeza me ayudo

Julien: pero pero pero aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡_(se fue corriendo llorando) _ que le voy a decir a mi madre juliana.

cabo:mmm, creo que julien lo tomo mal

skipper: cabo, esa era la idea

cabo: asi?

skipper: ves kowalski, te dije que te dejaria en ridiculo

kowalski: esta bien,

**En el habitad de los pingüinos**

skipper: bien lo ultimo de juliensi fue algo digno de recordar

kowalski: ni que lo digas

skipper: y ahora que hacemos, kowalski

_kowalski entre a su laboratorio y de repente sale con su nuevo invento _

Kowalski:_(sonriente)_ finalmente he terminado

Skipper:_(curioso)_ y que has terminado Kowalski

Kowalski: me alegra que preguntes cabo

Skipper: pero yo te lo pregunte

Kowalski: perdón skipper

Skipper: rico

Rico:_ (le da una cachetazo a Kovalsky)_

Cabo: como se llama y por que te pusiste mas simples de lo habitual kowalski

Kowalski: es una catapulta

Todos:_(menos Kovalsky)_?

Kowalski: sirve para lanzar cosas y cabo no te enteraste de mi nueva regla de no volverme cientifico loco, por que cierto pinguino cree que, por que crear un universo paralelo es ser un cientifico loco, cabo tu crees,

Cabo:huy¡,no que mal, y cuál es su alcance

Kowalski: no tengo idea, podían llegar a Finlandia o a tres calles, no lo se

cabo: kowalski y tu abaco

kowalski:skipper me lo quito y me dio esta inservible calculadora,skipper me consigues otra

skipper:_(sarcastico) _pues quien crees que soy, santa clos.

rico:yeeeeeha(le da un fuerte saludo en la aleta a skipper).

kowalski:_(voz baja) __porque skipper no respeta mi potencia, pero algun dia abra justicia para los genios._

_kowalski guarda su catapulta _

_se van a comer pescado y despues skipper , rico y kowalski se dirigen a la catapulta y la ven pensando en lanzar a cabo_

Skipper:_(susurrando a Kowalski y a rico) __hay que lanzar a cabo. _

Rico: ñeeeeeee jajajajajajaja

kowalski: no lo se, cabo es un miembro importante del grupo

skipper: asi?

rico: lakskdsjdmcmnvhj

kowalski: rico tiene razon, lo ocupamos para usarlo de voluntario

skipper: A..., yo queria nomas lanzar lo con tu catapulta a finlandia

kowalski: todavia no pruebo la catapulta, podria llegar a tan solo 3 calles

skipper: pero ultimamente a estado muy desvoluntariado ultimamente, y eso es malo para su lugar en la elite

kowalski: entonces que hacemos

rico :sldkfkgjguud

skipper: exacto rico, esto haremos

_empiezan a susurrar mas _

_de repente cabo los ve susurar a skipper, rico y kowalski_

Cabo:_(tiene la cara de preocupado)_ que susurran.

Skipper: nada cabo _(sigue susurrando)_

Kowalski: PIENSO SKIPPER Y RICO, QUE CABO ES NUESTRO TALON DE AQUILES DE LA ELITE.

Skipper: Kowalski y no tienes que convencerme para mandar a cabo a FINLANDIA, y como que cabo es nuestro talón de Aquiles.

Kowalski: si, bueno es nuestra debilidad

Skipper: CIERTO, TEMEMOS QUE MANDAR A CABO A FINLANDIA

_cabo sale corriendo y gritando _

skipper: creo que cabo me aiga escuchado

kowalski: yo creo que si

rico: SI...

Skipper:mmm.., por que siempre corren, recuerden lo que le paso a manfredi y Johnson por no obedecerme.

Kovalsky: cierto

Skipper: vamos por cabo

skipper, rico y kowalski salen de su guarida para ir tras cabo

en los pasillo del zoologico de central park

cabo: AUXILIO _(corriendo) _

Skipper: _(corriendo)_ rico tira ese rayo destructor solo queremos mandarlo a Finlandia.

Rico:_(corriendo)_ A po que

Kowalski:(corriendo) cabito no hullas_ (con voz de científico loco) _solo te queremos lanzar a Finlandia jajjajajajjajajaja

skipper:_(correindo)_ kowalski

kowalski:_(corriendo_) lo siento skipper

skipper:(corriendo) bien, CABO NO TE RESISTAS, Y AHORRANOS EL TIEMPO

rico:_(corriendo)_ SI

kowlaski:_(corriendo) _lo que rico dijo

skipper:_ (corriendo) _exactamundo

cabo:_ (corriendo) _NO

skipper:_(corriendo) _bien, TU LO PEDISTE

_cabo intenta escapar de skipper, rico y kowalski que lo viene persiguien, cabo tratando de escapar de skipper, rico y kowalski se esconde debajo de una banca y logra perder a skipper, rico y kowalski, y lo pasan de largo pero julien llega al lado de cabo _

julien: que haces monja

cabo: _(caya a julien)_ silencio

julien: por que

cabo: por que me quieren mandar a finlandia skipper, rico y kowalski

julien: asi, quien lo diria, de seguro estas molesto verdad

cabo: SI, yo que hice para merecer eso

julien: de seguro por que eres el mas debil e inexperto del grupo

cabo: estoy seguro que no es por eso, o si no va me abrian echado

julien: pero no te da curiosidad que ocurra ahora

cabo: si

julien: yo creo que les debes dar una leccion

cabo: JULIEN

julien: que

cabo: yo no les puedo hacer eso a mis amigos

julien: o eso es lo que querian que creyeran

cabo: asi?

julien: recuerda, nunca confies en alguien mas amenos que sean tus supditos

cabo: _(al mismo tiempo que julien) _un amigo es solo un enemigo que no te a atacado

julien: bueno, eso tambien

cabo: bueno creo que si

julien: y entocnes, que vas a hacer monja

cabo: creo que ya se lo voy a hacer

julien: y que ES

cabo: BASTA DE UIR, SI MIS "amigos" QUIEREN LO MEJOR DE MI, LO TENDRAN...,

julien: U..., que mello

cabo: verdad,

julien: si

cabo: bien, entonces skipper tendra que conocer mi lado no amable

julien: ?

cabo: luego te explico

julien: ok

_cabo se va _

**en el drenaje**

_Encuentran a cabo en el drenaje y de repente _

Cabo: lo siento skipper, pero no me dejan opción, tendré que luchar contra ustedes

_todos se rien excepto cabo_

Cabo: que

Skipper: pan comido, Kovalsky y rico ,ataquen.

_en eso kowalski y rico saltan rodeando a cabo y prosiguen a atacar, primero kowalski intenta dar un golpe certero pero no lo logra ya que cabo lo esquiva y despues rico habienta unas granadas y cabo facilmente las esquiva, entonces cabo y kowalski inician una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la cual rico trata de ataca a cabo por la espalda la cual no logra ya que cabo logra esquidarlo y rico le da accidentalmente a kowalski, en eso kowalski y rico deciden atacar al mismo tiempo, y lo hacen y cabo hace todo lo posible por defenderse pero kowallski y rico logran derribar y dejarlo muy debil, ya cabo en el suelo, kowlalski y rico se le acercan para darle el golpe final, pero De repente cabo saca toda su furia y kowalski y rico se quedan sorprendido y cabo aprovecha pero kowalski y rico se logran defender pero fue casi en vano ya que cabo logro vencerlo y por mucho a Kovalsky y rico, dejandolos muy golpeados y en el suelo._

Skipper: pero que

Cabo:_ (cansado)_ ven maestro

Skipper:bien cabo, SABRAS LO QUE LE PASO A MANDREFI Y JOHNSON CUANDO ME TRAICONARON Y ME RETARON A UN DUELO FINAL...,

Cabo:PERO QUE LE PASO A MANFREDI Y A JOHNSON

Skipper:(serio) lo sabrás a golpes

cabo: bien skipper, parece que lo siguien es muy obvio

Skipper y cabo: A..., YO VENCERE...

_**Continuara… **_


	2. Chapter 2 operación sin cabo? 2

**en el drenaje **

_En el duelo final _

_de repente skipper y cabo empiezan a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo_

Skipper y cabo: _(peleando) _POR QUE

Cabo:(péleando) jamás creí que llegaría este momento.

_Entonces le cae a rico un ladrillo del techo del drenaje en el estomago y vomita pescado _

Cabo:(serio) bien entonces terminaremos esto con pescado

Skipper:_ (serio)_ bien, no me molesta

_Se empiezan a dar a pescadas_

Kovalsky:_(adolorido) _ya puedo sacar la bandera blanca

Skipper:_(peleando)_ NO KOWALSKI

Kovwalski:_(adolorido)_ bueno

Cabo:_ (peleando) _bueno es tu fin skipper

Skipper:_(peleando)_ lo mismo dijo

_skipper logra quitarle el pescado a cabo pero este lo sorprende tumpandolo derepente, cuando skipper se levanta inician nuevamente La pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la pelea no parece que terminara _

skipper:_(pelendo) _ríndete cabo, yo tengo las as a ganar

Cabo:_(peleando)_ no lo creo

Skipper:_(peleando)_ bien como tu digas

_Entonces a rico nuevamente le cae un ladrillo del techo en el estomago y vomita bombas, y skipper y cabo se las avientan y de tantas explosiones el drenaje empieza a colapsar y entonces. _

Cabo:_(sarcástico) _u que divertido apenas estoy comenzando

Skipper:_(curioso)_ no que estadas cansado

Cabo:_(toma un pescado del sulo y le intenta dar pero faya y el da un tubo que se encondraba detras de el)_ NO

Skipper:_(sarcástico) _esto se me hace familiar, asi,parece cabo que terminaras como manfredi y johnson

cabo: QUE

skipper: eso no importa

Cabo: _(peleando) _me traicionaron y no voy a permitir eso

skipper:_(peleando) _crees que te tracionamos, pero si el traidor eres tu

cabo:_(peleando) _USTEDES ME QUIREN MANDAR A FINLANDIA

kowalski:_ (adolorido) _o a 3 calles

skipper: KOWALSKI

kowalski: _(adolorido)_ lo siento skipper

cabo: asi, y por que rico quemo todas mis cosas e invito a todos a una "fiesta" en la cual festejan mi ida

skipper: RICO TE DIJE QUE ESO TODAVIA NO

rico:_ (adolorido)_ lo sento

cabo: Y POR QUE ME QUIEREN MANDAR A FINLANDIA

skiper: _(serio)_ eso es confidencial.

cabo: QUE TODO ES CONFIDENCIAL CONTIGO

skipper: SI

_cabo se sube a un tubo del techo y trata de escapar en el suelo skipper lo sigue con su dezlizamiento de panza, y de repente skipper pierde a cabo, pero cabo salta desde el tubo hacia la espalda de skipper con un pescado en su aleta, skipper logra verlo y toma un pescado del sulo y con eso lo usa para defenderse del ataque de cabo y nuevamente empiezan una batalla con pescados, pero de repente el dranaje se empieza a colapsar poco a poco _

Cabo: _(se aleja tantito de skipper y tira su pescado al piso) _bien, basta de palabras o skipper acabas de despertar a la bestia.

Skipper: pero que

Kowalski:_(adolorido)_ rico tenemos que salir de aquí

Rico:_(adolorido_)ñañañaña wajwuenhdewwuwsn ahuchi.

Kowalski: rico se te atoro en el pie una tachuelo, pero que hace una tachuela en medio del drenaje.

Rico:AUCHI _(kowalski le sacan la tachuela)_

Kowalski: skipper debemos salir de aquí el techo colapsa y calculo A A A porque no me consigo una buena calculadora.

Skipper: KOWALSKI

Kovalsky: bueno en 5 minutos y contando

Cabo: TU NO TE VAS SKIPPER, tenemos una pelea que terminar, AHORA...

skipper: (serio) pues no planeava irme sin antes termianr esta pelea

cabo: BIEN

_Entonces la cae un ladrillo a rico y este se queda desmayado _

Kowalski: NO POR QUE RICO ERA TAN JOVEN COMPARANDOLO CON SKIPPER

Skipper:_(peleando)_ oye Kowlaksi no estoy tan viejo.

Kowalski: y que tienes que estés algo viejo.

Skipper:_(peleando)_ me vez viejo

Cabo:_(peleando) _skipper este no es el fin

Skipper:_(peleando) _KOWLASKI, VETE Y SACA A RICO CONTIGO

Kowalski: y tú skipper

Skipper:_(pelenado)_ me quedare a pelear y a detener a cabo

Kovalsky: por que

Skipper:_(peleando) _cree a un monstruo y lo debo detener

Kovalsky: todos ayudados

Skipper:_(logra alejar a cabo de el)_ no, yo tengo toda la responsabilidad, soy el líder del equipo, de un cabo tierno y adorable cree un cabo vengativo y con ira

cabo:_(corre hacia skipper)_ EL CUAL VA POR TI

Kowalski: skipper solo quedan 5 segundos

Skipper:_(choca con cabo y siguen peleando_) porque siempre son 5 segundos, y que esperas Kowlaksi, VETE.

Kowalski: _(triste y saludando)_ adiós skipper

Skipper:_(saluda y le cae encima cabo)_ vete Kovalsky fuiste un buen compañero de equipo y tu lambien rico.

Rico:(despierta) QUE PASO

kowalski :NO HAY TIEMPO PARA EXPLICACIONES RICO, TENEMOS QUE SALIR

rico: OK

_Kovalsky y rico salen a tiempo pero skipper se quedó a conbatir con cabo y en el acto el tramo de drenaje en donde estavan colapsa por completo, y cabo y skipper termiana atrapados en el drenaje. _

_**Termina el duelo final **_

**Afuera del drenaje**

_kowalski y rico abmiran con terror como el dranje terminava de colapsearse, y kowalski y rico temina lo peor _

Kowalski: esto no puede ser, _(saca su libre y luego hace unos cálculos en su calculadora) _según mis cálculos, no hay forma que skipper y cabo aigan sobre vivido a eso

Rico: lskldkdfjfjvj

Kowalsi: asi es rico, estamos solos

Rico: sldklkfjfjvuff

Kowalski: de todos modos rico,

Rico: A…., po que

Kowalski: tenemos que conseguir otros 2 miembros

Rico: asi?

Kowalski: ocupamos a alguien que sepa ser un buen líder como skipper y uno muy lindo y tierno como cabo

Rico: si

**En el habitad de los lémures**

_kowalski y rico se van con lo lemures bien que julien estaba sentado en su trono y maurice le estaba dando unas uvas y mort estaba debajo del trono haciendo unos dibujitos, entonces kowalski y rico le dicen sobre el nuevo cabo _

Maurice: olvídenlo

Julien:_(se baja de su trono) _Maurice

Maurice: julien, que no ve se quieren llevar a mort

Mort: asi?

Julien: Maurice, deja que el chaparrón se divierta con las monjas

Maurice: aun así, NO SE LO LLEVARAN

Kowalski: vamos Maurice, solo será por unos días

Maurice: no

Kowalski: rico

_Rico toma a mort y rico y kowalski salen corriendo_

Maurice: oigan REGREREN

Julien:_ (Se pone a bailar)_ SI FINALMENTE ME DECISE DE MORT, VIVA YO

Maurice: oiga

Julien: QUE

**En la guarida de los pingüino**

Kowalski: bien, ahora tenemos que encontrar a un líder como skipper

Rico: slkdfiggufdjdi

Kowalski: excelente rico, podemos usar la computadora busca familiares_ (oprime un botón y aparece un teclado de una pared y del suelo surge un monitor gigante)_

Mort: wow, que televisor tan grande

Kowalski: HAY NO, VIO DEMACIADO, RICO_ (toma a mort)_

Mort: A…

Rico: sdlkdkgkigihhi

Kowalski: asi, lo siento mort _(lo baja de nuevo al suelo)_

Mort: fue divertido

Kowalski: si, claro

Rico: sldfklfkgkjhihhk

Kowalski: rico, claro que no voy a llamar a ese

Rico: a… po que

Kowalski: bien, vamos por el hermano de skipper

Mort: el raro o el loco estratégico

Kowalski: definitivamente el raro

Mort: ok?

_Kowalski se pone a buscarlo en la computadora y le da con el hermano medio raro de skipper, que se encontraba en alguna parte de tijuana _

Kowalski: bien según esta computadora barata que, el hermano medio loco de skipper esta en algún lugar de Tijuana

Rico :si

Mort: siempre quise ir a Tijuana

Kowalski: bien, empañen lo necesario nos vamos a Tijuana

Mort y rico: SI

_Empacan sus casas y se van para afuera_

**en los pasillo del zoológico**

_ya en los pasillo del zoologico se van caminando, casi llegando a la entrada del zoologico los sosprende becky y stacy _

becky: a donde creen que van

stacy: si para donde

kowalski: A…

rico: sdñldjdafkjafdfknla

becky y stacy: QUE

mort: nos vamos para TIJUANA

kowalski: MORT

mort: que

becky: SE VAN PARA TIJUANA Y NO NOS INVITARON

stacy: es es muy grocero

becky y stacy: nos llevan

kowalski: A…..,

rico: NO

kowlaksi: RICO

rico :QUE

becky: bien si no nos llevan tendremos...

stacy: que hacerlo con ustedes

kowalski: y que seria

en el habitad de los tejones

_se ve la cueva del habitad de los tejones y luego se escucha un grito desgarrador de sale de esta, y de repente sale kowalski lleno de moretones y trata de escapar pero tropieza y en eso becky y stacy lo jalan hacia la cueva pero kowalski hace lo posible por no entrar pero no lo logra y kowalski es jalado por becky y stacy hgacia la cueva, pero kowalski lo vuelve a intentar _

kowalski: A..., YA APRENDI LA LECCION, YA DEJEN IR

becky y stacy:_ (jalandolo hacia la cueva)_ A DONDE...

kowalski: A..._ (becky y stacy lo jalan para la cueva) _mami,

kowalski termina nuevamnete en la cueva

en la cueva de los tejones

dentro de la cueva de los tejones rico yko wlaski estaban lleno de moretones y encadenados en una silla, mientras becky y stacy estaban gujando con mort

kowalski: (adolorido), A..., por que a mort le toca jugar con ustedes y a nosotros nos torturan

rico: si

becky: por si

stacy: porque mort es tan pequeño e inocente

becky: bueno, eso tambien

mort: me gusta ser inosente

becky: bien, ya dejen de quejaerse y prueven mi sopa

stacy:_ (ve la sopa de becky)_ eso es sopa?

becky: pues claro

stacy: y desde cuando cosinas

becky: desde, nunca

stacy: y eso, y la vez que les cocinaste para marta y sandra

becky: stacy, hay cosas que es mejor no saber

stacy: y que tiene esa sopa

_**continuara…. **_


	3. Chapter 3 operación sin cabo? 3

**en la cueva de los tejones **

becky: bueno tiene, pelo de gato, uña de rinoceronte, ketchup, cebolla, papa, zanahorias, pollo, moco de lemur, saliva de canguro, goma de mascar mascada, lodo, cucarachas, escremento de elefante, aguas residuales, la cosa purpura que encontramos la otra vez, piel de serpiente, brocoli, colifor, espinaca

_stacy vomita y becky le pone el plato y cae el vomito en la sopa _

becky: el calcetin sudado de alice y vomito de stacy

stacy: que asqueroso

becky: por que lo dices

stacy: por el brocoli, colifor y espinaca

becky: asi,por que todos caen con el brocoli, colifor y la espinaca

stacy: no lo se, quizas por que saben muy mal,

becky: y por que crees que esta en la sopa de tortura

stacy: ok

becky: bien, kowlaski abre el pico

kowalski: _(adoloridoy encadenado)_ no por favor, (llorando) TIENE BROCOLI, COLIFOR Y ESPINACA

becky: ni modo y tu rico

rico:_(adolorido y encadenado) _A...

becky: no sean llorones

_becky trata de que kowalski y rico se coman toda la sopa _

stacy: mort quieres galletas de chocolate

mort: si

stacy: bien, por que tengo muchas

mort: si, voy a comer galletas

stacy:y con leche

mort: si, mejor

_stacy y mort se comen las galletas de chocolate y con leche _

**en el drenaje**

_skipper y cabo logran llegar a una zona no colapsada del dranje, de lo molestos que estan uno del otro no se hablan y se ignoran, se van caminando por horas por el drenaje tratando de encontrar una salida pero no la encuentran, despues de un tiempo skipper y cabo logran dejar el pasado de la pelea y hacen las pases, siguen caminado todo lo que pueden pero de repente cabo empieza a sentir que alguien los esta vigilando y que los anda persiguiendo en la punto que cabo ya no lo resistia mas y se puso a buscar a ese sujeto que sientia que los vigilaba, skipper no le cree a cabo y cree que esta loco y sigue camiando, cabo se cansa de buscarlo y cree que no fue nada, siguen caminado pero tanto cabo como skipper alcanzaron a vez una misteriosa sombra, skipper y cabo deciden seguirla con su deslizamiento de panza, tratande de alcanzarlo pero no lo logran y lo pierden, pero este mismo se les prerenta a sus espaldas asustandolos,_

skipper: y quien rayos ese tu

cabo: si tu quien eses

incognito: yo soy EL INCOGNITO

skipper. si ya sabemos que eses un incognito con ese traje que no se te nota nada de nada

cabo: y por que tras mascara

incognito: es para ocultrar mi identidad

skipper: si claro, y ese bueno o malo

incognito: eso lo saban alrato

cabo: y que quieres

incognito: que me sigan, si pueden

_en un dos por tres se escapa corriendo _

skipper: que sujeto tan extraño

cabo: para que quiere que lo sigamos

skipper: no lo se, pero me da curiosidad saberlo

cabo: a mi tambien

skipper: bien, tenemos que seguirlo

cabo: ok

_skipper y cabo siguen al incognito, pasan por lugares que no conocian del dranje hasta tal punto que ya no sabian en donde estaban, tratando se seguir al incognito skipper y cabo tratan de no perderlo pero era muy rapido, y lo pierden, pero no ponian creer que lo perdieron si no habia salida por donde fueron, cabo sospecha y toca la pared, skipper tambien sospecha y cree que hay una puerta oculta, tardan mucho y no la encuentran, hasta que la puerta oculta se activa sola, y skipper y cabo ven un pasadizo secreto y deciden avanzar, y llegan a un misteriosos lugar _

**en un laboratorio secreto**

incognito: O..., veo que decidieron venir, interesante

skipper: bien, ya estamos aqui, y ahora que

incognito: eso lo veremos

cabo: y entonces

incognito: bien,tal parece que no pueden esperar, pasiencia

skipper:_ (ve detenidaemnte el laboratorio) _un momento este laboratorio se me hace conosido

incogtico: esta es una replica exacta de aquel laboratorio skipper, el cual ya no existe

skipper: imposible, tu eres

incognito: asi es skipper, soy aquel en el que estas pensando

skipper: imposible, tu te fuirte junto con el laboratorio y mandrefi y johnson

incognito: no tanto, yo sobrevivi, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de manfredi y johnson, quede muy desfigurado y me oculte en el drenaje, me cree una nueva identidad y decidi recortruir el laboratorio que se fue en la gran explosion

cabo: que

skipper: VETE CABO,

cabo: por que

incognito: si skipper, por que

skipper: tu ese peligroso

incognito: me crees asi skipper

skipper: si, tu fuiete...

incognito: por favor no enfrente de cabo

skipper: CABO... NO...

cabo: que

_el piso en donde cabo estaba pasado se abre y cabo cae, skipper trata de alcanzarlo pero fue demaciado tarde, y el piso se cierra nuevamente _

skipper: no lo hagas eso a cabo

incognito: yo que, tu ese el que no entiende

skipper: ya basta, esete no es momento de tus trucos

incognito: cuales trucos, crees que mi vida es un juego sin sentido, crees que soy malo, crees que estoy loco

sklipper: pues claro que si

incognito: tu eres el que esta mal skipper

skipper: por que no lo aceptas, lo que le paso a manfredi y johnson no fue una coinsidencia

incognito: bien skipper, si lo que quieres un ajuste de cuentas, la tendras

skipper: estoy esperando

_el incognito y skipper empiezan a luchar, skipper y el incognito empiezan con un compate cuerpo a cuerpo, despues el incognito retrocede y hace una patade voladora la cual skipper esquiva y el incognito del suelo toma un tuvo de hierro y trata de darle a skipper pero no lo cosigue ya que skipper lo esquiva y sale huyendo y el incognito lo sigue y terminan en otro lugar y empiezan otra vez otro compate cuerpo a cuerpo el cual esta muy reñido, pero finalmente el incognito cae y skipper trata de que no escape pero este suelta una bomba de humo y cuando el humo se desvanecio el incognito ya no estaba, y skipper lo busca pero no lo encuentra . _

en un calaboso

_cabo cae en el, de repente el suelo se empieza a abrir y debajo habia lava,cabo trata de no cae y logra aferrarse a la pared evitando cae, pero no por mucho, trata de encontrar una salida y la ve, cabo trata de llegar a ella, pero es dificil son el calor sofocante de la lava en el suelo, cabo logra llegar a ella, y ve un largo pasillo en el cual lo recorre pero en eso parace unos robot con armas y persiguen a cabo, de repente cabo termina rodeado y empieza a luchar contra todos los robot, y logra vencer a todos, cabo estaba muy feliz por su gran logro pero de la nada parece un robot gigante el cual ataca a cabo y este ulle todo lo que puede, pero no lo consigue ya que no habia salida, asi que esquiva todos los ataces del robot y se logra subirse a este y ya en la cabeza cabo logra desactivar al robot y apagarlo, y si eso no fuera suficiente, empiezan a llever de todas partes fechas muy puntiagudas y afiladas, cabo esquiva todas esas y ya superado todos estos desafios cabo exausto ya no podia mas, y de la pared se abre una puerta secreta y sale su tio nigel _

cabo: tio nigel?

nigel: no hay tiempo pare explicaciones, sobrino tenemos que salir de aqui

cabo: pero como,

nigel:pues por donde vine, te estoy salvando

cabo: ok?, y quien es el incognito

nigel: un sujeto raro que oculta su identidad por un raro que huvo en el pasado

cabo: y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

nigel: estabas en su camino, quiere a skipper

cabo :asi?, y todas esas trampas y desafios

nigel: no quiere que nadie sapa que existe

cabo: y tu camo sabes,

nigel: pues...

cabo: u momento, tu no eses mi tio

nigel: si los soy

cabo :claro que NO

_de repente nigel se trasforma en el incognito ya que el incognito estaba usando un traje de alta tecnologia que le hacia vere como otro ser (en este caso el tio de cabo) _

incognito: bien soy yo

cabo: y que quieres

incognito: yo nada

cabo: y entonces

incognito: bien, como quieres

cabo: pero que vas a hacer

incognito: te borrare la memoria y pensaras que fue solo un sueño

cabo: que

incognito: cabo quieres que todo vuelva a la normalida, que nada de esto huviera pasado

cabo: claro?

incognito: bien, preparece

_cabo no le creia de todo al incognito pero de repente cabo ve una estela de luz que casi lo ciega y de repente cabo pierde la consiencia_

**en el habitad e los pinguinos**

Cabo:_(despierta)_ como que soñé que me querían fuera.

Skipper:_(dormido)_ cabo eso es confidencial.

Cabo:_(con las aletas en la boca)_ huyyyyyy¡.

_**Continuara….. **_


	4. Chapter 4 cangu5000 1

**En el habitad de Joey**

_era una noche como cualquiera, esa noche leonard visita a su nuevo amigo joey y deciden iniciar una partida de poker _

Joey: como le gusta a Joey jugar, al póker a medianoche

Leonard: a mí también me gusta jugar a medianoche, y sigue sin gustarme tu manera de hablar en tercera persona

Joey: compadrito, tu eres un nocturno se supone que te debe gustar la noche

Leonard: bueno, eso tiene sentido

Joey: un momento, que me dijiste hace unos minutos,

Leonard: no, nada, no dije nada

Joey:_(ve su juego)_ ja, 4 ases, que tienes compadrito

Leonard:(enseña su juego) rayos, me faltada una carta para escalera real de un solo color

Joey:(vuelve a ver su juego) ja, la carta que te faltaba yo la tenia

Leonard: rayos, tonto juego

joey: compadrito no te enojes con el juego

leonard: por...

_Llega becky y stacy_

Stacy: mi detector de animales que dicen tontos juegos fue activada

Becky: bien hablen

Stacy: quien de ustedes dijo que el poker es un juego tonto

Becky: que nos justa jugar ese juego

Stacy: bien si no hablan atacaremos a los dos

Becky: se supone que yo soy la policía mala

Stacy: no yo soy la policía mala

Becky: no soy yo

_Becky y stacy empiezan una pelea a ver quién es la policía mala _

Leonard: ya no lo aguanto, LA YA NO AGUNTO, YO FUY EL QUE DIJO QUE EL POKER ES UN JUEGO TONTO,

Joey: compadrito, sugerencia, que te fueras corriendo rápido, con los tejones no se deben de decir la palabra tonto, si me quieres vivir, entinedes verdad

Leonard:si este , ya me voy Joey

joey: ok, adios compa

leonard (sale corriendo) A...

_Leonard sale corriendo de terror por su vida que becky y stacy lo persiguen para hacerle algo malo_

Joey: bueno, qué bonita noche, pero bueno, Joey debe descansar

_de repente joey escucha un ruido probocado por el movimiento de una hojas lo cual lo asusta y se queda aleta _

joey: quien anda hay demuestrese

_sale de los arbustos nada mas y nada menos que el incognito (mismo de operacion: sin cabo) _

incognito: no es nada mas y nada menos que el incognito

joey: quien rayos eres tu

incognito: soy tu peor pesadilla

joey: asi?

incognito: SI...

_Joey es atacado por el incognito y joey intenda defenderse pero es neutralizado con unos dardos tranquilizantes que le dio el incognito y lo pone en un saco y se lo lleva _

**_En la mañana _**

Skipper: a ver despejen el área

cabo: Kovalsky, que paso?

Kowalski: bueno, parece que Joey fue atacado por alguien, mmm…, un winki

Skipper: genial, un winki

Kowalski: y parece que es de mantequilla de maní

Skipper: Kowalski no crees que sería…

Kovalsky: no lo sé, la evidencia, pero él no es vengativo, o si

Skipper: mmm… no creo que sea mi hermano o si

kowalski: el raro o el demente estrategico

skipper: definitivamente el raro

kowalski: a, quizas podria ser el

skipper: lo sabia, quiere venganza, ya lo sabia

cabo: que pasa skipper

skipper: nada cabo

_Skipper y Kowalski se asustan al llegarles marlene en las espaladas y ven una nota sospechosa _

marlene: que hacen

skipper: _(toma la nota) _mmm..., mira esto kowalski

kowalski: que dice

skipper: no tengo idea

marlene: a ver esa nota _(la toma y la mueve para todos lados) _no, no la entiendo

skipper: esto que significa

kowalski: no tengo idea

cabo: y ahora que hacemos

rico: (les llama la atencio)

skipper: que pasa rico

rico: ldskdkfjfjvcc

skipper: un nudo

Kowalski: mmm…, este nudo está muy bien hecho

Skipper: demasiado

Marlene: bueno y que pudo haberlo echo

Skipper: Marlene, no tengo idea, y ni me interesa

kowalski: y marlene como sabias que estabamos aqui

Marlene: los ando escuchando desde mi habitad

Skipper: guachinangos

cabo: les dije que estaban diciendo mucho escandalo

Kowalski: cabo, tu no dijiste nada

cabo: asi?, que raro

skipper: demaciado

Kovalsky: sigo sin entender eso

Rico: kakisudnrfheuwjqai

cabo: no puede ser,

Skipper: que pasa cabo

cabo: que rico quiere, A..., una malteada

Rico: oyee…

skipper: y que hacemos con esta nota

marlene: no tengo idea, si me necesitan estare en mi habitad

cabo: ok

marlene: adios_ (se va)_

cabo: adios

skipper: bien hiremos con los chimpances

kowalski: ok

_de repente aparece un fuerte viento que hace que skipper suelte la nota que encontraron y esta sale volando lejos, skipper trata de recuperarla pero fue demaciado tarde, se le fue la nota _

skipper: y ahora que

Kowalski: sugiero ir con algún testigo

Skipper: hay testigos

Kovalsky: si , Becky, Stacy y Leonard

Skipper: genial,

cabo: porque no me sorprende que Leonard sea un testigo

Marlene: (regresa) sugeriría que fuéramos con Leonard primero, no

skipper: marlene, no que te ivas en tu habitad

marlene :esque ando aburrida, y no me gusta el aburrimiento

skipper: ok? entonces con leonard

todos: SI

_**en el habitad de leonard en la noche **_

_llega la noche y todos se van al habitad de leonard para que les dijera todo lo que sabriera del paradero de joey _

Skipper: no puede ser, me acorde de que leonard no nos va a decir nada, es muy miedoso

marlene: asi?

skipper: si

kowalski: y entonces que

cabo: pues no mas quedan las_ (timidoso)_ tejones

rico: si, sldkkfjgjghih

skipper: ok, rico vamos pues con becky y stacy

marlene: pero nos diran

kowalsk. sienpre y cuando no digamos la palabra

rico: sldkfk

skipper: esa mero rico

cabo: ok?

**en el habitad de los tejones**

_los pinguinos se van a dormir por que anadan muy cansados y en la mañana siguiente se reunen skipper,kowalski, rico, cabo y marlene en el habitad de becky y stacy, pero estas se encontraban dormidas _

skippe:no puede se, estan dormidas

Marlene: yo no las voy a despertar

Skipper: yo tampoco

Kowalski: ya, me enfrente a su furia

skipper: asi, cuando fue eso que no me di cuenta

kowalski: tengo toda una vida que no conoces skipper

skipper: asi?

cabo: yo no voy, aun le tengo fobia a los tejones

skipper: aun

cabo: bueno nomas no quiere entrar hay a despertarlas

skipper: ok?. entonces que lo haga rico

Rico: AAA, po que

_Rico entra a despertar a las tejones y en cuanto las despierta, becky y stacy satan de ira y atacan a rico, dejandolo lleno de moretones y rasguños hasta que se tranquilizarion _

cabo: voy a tener pesadillas

_Rico sale todo asustado y lleno de moretones y rasgullos _

Skipper: ya rico, ya paso

_rico se queda todo asustado _

_Becky y stacy salen _

Becky: perdón rico pensamos que eras un ninjas caza tejones

Skipper: existen los ninjas caza tejones

Stacy: eso es confidencial

Becky: y a que se debe esta visita a esas horas de la tarde

cabo: estamos buscando a Joey

Skipper: desapareció misteriosamente ayer a las 050

Kowalski: nos preguntábamos si ustedes sabían algo

Stacy: no, no sabemos nada

Becky: nos salimos del habitad de Joey antes de que desapareciera

Kowalski: y Leonard

Stacy: lo perseguimos hasta que…,

becky: (le tapa la boca a stacy) nos cansamos

stacy: por motivos que...

becky: (le vuelve la tapar la boca) no recordamos

kowalski: ok?

Becky: y por eso no sabemos nada y dudamos que Leonard supiese algo

Stacy: a si

Becky: si

Skipper:ok

cabo: bueno ya nos vamos

becky y stacy: adios pinguinos y marlene

_todos se despiden de becky y stacy _

**en los pasillos del zoologico de central park**

cabo: y entonces

Marlene: ya sabía que los tejones no sabían nada

kowalski: y ahora que

Skipper: bueno, no se

Marlene: y rico

Kowalski: no puede ser olvidamos a rico

_Se regresan por rico y entran a su guarida _

**en el habitad en los pinguinos**

Marlene: mmm…. Joey no pudo desaparecer Así como así

Kowalski: no, no pudo

Skipper: bueno amenos sabemos que al culpable le gusta los winki

cabo: Kowalski no hay más testigos

Kovalsky: no que yo sepa

skipper: vamos piensa Kowalski, una nota no nos caera del cielo

_**continuara….. **_


	5. Chapter 5 cangu5000 2

_**En el habitad de los pingüinos **_

_Entra un avión de papel con una nota y aterriza en skipper_

Skipper: miren una nota, misteriosa,

marlene: eso lo llamo servicio express

kowalski: ?

marlene: es que coinsidencia

kowalski: A...

cabo: y que dice

Nota:(voz misteriosa de mort) yo sé dónde está Joey soy un testigo oculto (voz alegre de mort) atentamente mort

marlene: wow, de donde salio esa voz que nos dijo el contenido de esa nota

kowalski: pues no se y ni me interesa

skipper:genial, debo decir eso más seguido

cabo: sorprendente, entonces ojos triste sabe

kowalski:y desde cuando mort sabe escribir

marlene: desde ayer

kowalski: asi?

En el habitad e los lemures

Maurice: entonces mort, nuestro mort sabe dónde está Joey

skipper: exactamente

kowalski: y donde esta ojos triste

Julien: y para que quieren a mort

Skipper: eso es confidencial cola anillada

Maurice: esta por haya

Julien: Maurice de qué lado estas

rico :sldkfkgjhbinini

marlene: asi?, no lo sabia

rico: si...

skipper: mmm..., yo tampoco

cabo: ni yo

kowalski: yo si

skipper: E...

kowalski: es mi vida secreta

skipper: o..., interesante

_**En el habitad de los lémures **_

_Los pingüinos y Marlene se van con mort_

Mort: me gustan las paletas de mango

Kowalski: no creo que consigamos información

Mort: así, viene por la información

skipper:A... _(inseguro)_ si…

Mort: esta…

Marlene: y rico

Kowalski: no puede ser volvimos a olvidar a rico

Skipper: primero que termine mort

cabo: y después podemos ir por unos helados

Skipper: si después de que termine mort iremos por unos helados

Marlene: me pueden traer un helado de vainilla

cabo: claro

marlene: ok

Skipper: por favor, podemos dejas que termine mort

Kowalski: de miel y limon

_Skipper le gruñe a Kovalsky_

Kovalsky: ya termine

Mort: como andaba diciendo Joey esta….

_Se corta la escena y sale en un edificio abandonado _

edificio abandonado

Incognito: por fin, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente mi plan entrara en acción

Joey:_(asustado y atado verticalmante en una cama metalica)_que me vas a hacer y por que esta esto al estilo frankestein

incognito: por que me gusta

joey: _(asustado y atado verticalmante en una cama metalica) _ok?

incognito: bien empecemos,_ (oprime un boton y se enciende una maquina) _

joe:_ (asustado y atado verticalmante en una cama metalica) _NO...

_los pinguinos llegan al eficio abandonado _

Skipper: Kowalski análisis

Kowalski: parece un edificio abandonado

cabo: asi, quien lo diria

kowalski: si

rico :slldkfkifig

skipper: exacto rico este edificio esta muy al estilo frankestein

_Escuchan un grito de terror de Joey_

cabo: ese es Joey

Skipper: desde cuando Joey grita de terror

cabo: creo que le van a hacer algo malo a Joey

Skipper: que hacemos aquí, vámonos, rico quiero una explosión a servicio

Rico: sii,_(saca una dinamita)_

_Rico hace explotar la pared y entran al edificio que estaba abandonado y estaban muy desordenado, extropiado y muy al estilo frankestein _

Incognito: pero que

Voz de la computadora: el procedimiento ha terminado, cangu5000 en funcionamiento

Skipper: sal con las manos o lo que sea en la cabeza,

cabo: por tu propio bien

Kowalski: y donde está el malvado

cabo: miren

incognito: hola pingüinos

Kowalski: A.., solo es un incognito

skipper: y quien rayos ese tu

incognito: yo soy el incognito

kowalski: si, si ya sabes que ese un incognito, pero quien rayos eses tu

incognito: no, no, esa es mi identidad

cabo: asi?

skipper: quien lo diria

kowalski: y que quieres?, eres malo?, y por que esta esto muy al estilo frankestein?

incognito: hay, por que haces tantas preguntas

kowalski: no lo se

incognito: pues bien, todo se lo van atener que contestar con la logico, que esto es solo el comienzo, CANGU5000 ATACA

_de repente de una maquina sale un zaibor de forma de un canguro que es cangu5000 y empieza a ataca a los pinguinos_

_De repente cangu5000 les lanza unos cohetes que salen de sus manos, los pingüinos los esquivan, despues cangu5000se les acerca, rico les lanza dinamita pero no surge efecto , cangu5000 parecia invencible, entonces skipper ardena una retirada y los cuatro pingüinos se refurian de cangu5000, que los empieza a buscar con su visión infrarojo _

**_En el refugio improvisado_**

cabo: que, ese no es Joey

rico: SI

Kowalski: lo sabía, lo sabia

Skipper: que sabias Kowalski:

Kovalsky: que llegarían los terminadores a exterminarnos

cabo: genial, seremos vencido por un terminador

Skipper: ex...Ter…tor..,

_Todos se quedan mirando a skippe_r

Skipper: que, lo tenía que decir

Kowalski: y ahora que

Cabo: como detendremos a un saibor

Rico: kaboom….

Kowalski: no lo creo, los exterminadores robóticos son muy inteligentes, una dinamita no lo detendría

Cabo: entonces que

Skipper: no pierdan la calma

_Todos pierden la calma , son encontrados y atacados por cangu5000 y rico saca una dinamita y la hace explotar en cangu5000 y cangu5000 contraataca con todo el arsenal de armas que tiene, los pingüinos logran escapar y se refugian en le techo, cangu5000 va por ellos y los empieza a buscar en el techo_

Skipper: bueno eso no fue agradable

Kowalski: es el fin, yo sabía que llegarían tarde o temprano los exterminadores, todos moriremos_,(empieza a llorar)_

Skipper: no, no se den por vencidos, recuerden lo que le paso a manfredi y a Johnson, cuando los atacaron esos robot mecánicos

cabo_:(serio_) skipper, ese era un juego mecánico muy divertido nada mortal

Skipper: no, yo hablo de la vez del cine

cabo: _(desesperado)_ tienes razón Kowalski, es el fin

Kovalsky: ok

Rico: noo.. _(Llora) _

Skipper: no, no se desesperen saldremos de esto

cabo: como skipper

Skipper: no lo se

Kowalski: y entonces

Skipper: bueno manfredi y Johnson lograron salir de las garras de esos terminadores, verdad

Cabo_:(serio)_ AA.., skipper no lo hicieron,

Skipper: rayos, tienes razón cabo

incognito: ja, no se escaparan de mí tan fácilmente pingüino, ven cangu5000 , ATACALOS CON TODO LO QUE TIENES

_Cangu5000 va hacia los pingüinos, los encuentra y los empieza a acatar_

Skipper: bueno muchacho fue un placer estar con ustedes

Kowalski: ok

_Empieza a llover y cangu5000 vuelve a atacarlos, y los pingüinos se defiende, despues que cangu500o les lanzo todo lo que tenía, cangu5000 y los pingüinos empezaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, los pingüinos se dieron cuenta que esos misiles seguían el calor y tuvieron que esquivarlos muchas veces mas, cangu5000 aprovecho y trato de atacarlos, y la batalla fue tal cual que el edifico colapso cuando los misiles explotaron en el edificio, y los pingüinos logran escapar, de este pero aun el edificio colapsado el incognito activa la autodestrucción, y el edifico explota_

**En el habitad de los pingüinos**

cabo: bueno ya estamos aquí, sanos y a salvo, VERDAD

Kowalski: genial tenemos a un exterminador en forma de canguro persiguiéndonos, para exterminarnos, A….

cabo: bueno, al menos, no terminamos llenos de mantequilla como le paso a manfredi y Johnson

rico: Aja

Skipper: bueno, esta situación critica

Rico: sí

Kowalski: suponiendo que queremos vivir, es obvio que detendremos a ese robot, cierto

Skipper: cierto kowalski

cabo: no terminaremos llenos de maquetilla

Skipper: si, que

Kowalski: lucharemos por el futuro, porque los terminadores no ganaran la guerra de orgánicos contra inorgánicos

Cabo: y por qué no hay nada bueno en la tele

Skipper: lo derrotaremos a ese monton de tuercas

Kowalski: y esta vez será en nuestra propia arena

Cabo: por que

Skipper y kowalski: ninguna tonta maquina nos va a ganar

_**continuara… **_


	6. Chapter 6 cangu5000 3

**En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

_Entonces los cuatro pingüinos se preparan para el futuro combaten que suponen que van a tener con cangu5000, ordenan a todos que se refugien y después de un tiempo los cuatro pingüinos se ponen a la puerta del zoológico de central park __(de noche)_

_Entonces empieza a llover, y con una explosión en la entrada entra cangu5000, entonces se enfrentan ferozmente, cangu5000 empieza de nuevos con sus misiles y disparos, mientras los cuatro pingüinos cuidadosamente empiezan a acercarse lo más que pueden sin sufrir daño alguno, cuando ya los cuatros estaban muy cercas, cangu5000 les salen unas alas metálicas y empieza a volar_

Skipper: eso QUE

Kowalski: y ahora vuelva, es toda una maquina imparable

Cabo: con esto no la esperábamos

Skipper: rico alguna idea

Rico:si, _(saca un lanza cohetes y le empieza a dispararle a cangu5000)_

Skipper: un lanza cohetes?

Kowalski: increíble, rico no deja de sorprenderme

Rico :si

Cabo: miren

_Cangu5000 esquiba todo lo que le lanza rico y se lanza empicada contra ellos y a la vez les dispara, los cuatro pingüinos lo esquivan, cangu5000 lo vuelve a intentar y nuevamente los cuatro pingüinos lo esquivan, de repente cangu5000 aterriza, y de repente en la torre del reloj aparece el incognito _

Incognito: sorprendidos

Kowalski: SI….

Skipper: KOWALSKI

Kowalski: que?

Incognito: bien, porque no importa todo lo que le hagan, NUNCA DERROTARAN A MI ROBOT

Cabo: y porque tiene forma de canguro

Incognito: que me gustan los canguros

Kowalski: interesante

Skipper: bien incognito, no te sabrás con la tuya

Incognito: o skipper, siempre con ese lado positivo, que no te has dado cuenta, QUE MI SUPERROBOT ES INVENCIBLE

Skipper: NO

INCOGNITO: PUES SI LO ES

Cabo: y que es lo que quieres incognito

Incognito: o joven cabo, tan tierno y adorable, QUE NO TE PUEDES ESPERAR, TODO ES A SU TIEMPO,

Rico: NO _(le lanza un cohete) _

Incognito: _(lo esquiva) _, rico siempre tan explosivo e impaciente, verdad

Kowalski: skipper, si mis cálculos están correctos, estamos en serios problemas

Skipper: asi?

Incognito: kowalski, siempre tan calculador y curioso en la ciencia verdad que si

Kowalski: que?

Skipper: un momento, como que este incognito nos conoce bien

Cabo: también digo lo mismo

Kowalski: QUIEN ERES INCOGNITO

Incognito: otra vez con eso, que no se puede esperar

Los cuatro: NO….

Incognito: u que mal, pues yo tampoco, y para que vean el sorprendente poder de mi creación, CANGU5000, DESTRUYE TODO EL ZOOLOGICO Y AL QUE SE QUE INTERPONGA

Kowalski: no…..

cabo: el zoológico

rico: lskdkfbbikf

skipper: lo pagaras caro INCOGNITO

incognito: bien, lo dejare ADIOS PINGUINOS, WUAJAJAJAJA

skipper: NO…..

_los cuatro pingüinos intentan atraparlos pero en cuanto llegan a la torre del reloj, se dan cuenta que ya no estaba_

kowalski: imposible

cabo: se nos escapo

skipper: otra vez

rico: sldlfkkgjkgjbhknki

cabo: hay no

skipper: el zoológico

_de repente cangu5000 empieza a destruir el zoológico sin que nadie pueda impedírselo, los cuatro pingüinos se van a su guarida a tratar de encontrar alguna idea de cómo combatir a cangu5000, entonces kowalski se acordó de su nuevo invento que era un rayo superpotente y destructivo, kowalski va por el y creyendo que esta vez lo detendrían, los cuatro pingüinos se van con cangu5000 que destruia todo lo que veía, en eso kowalski activa su rayo y le apunta a cangu5000 y dispara, pero increíblemente no le pasa gran cosa a cangu5000, kowalski muy sorprendido y desilusionado, se queda congelado, cangu5000 los ve y va por ello, skipper ordena una retirada y toman a kowalski que seguía congelado y se van corriendo y llegan al habitad de Leonard_

**En el habitad de Leonard**

Leonard: y ahora que

Skipper: mamífero marsupial nocturno, no te asuste pero nos persigue

Cabo: un loco robot asesino

Laonerd: asesino, A…, porque todo el mundo siempre quere torturarme, yo que les hice,

Rico: A…., nada

Skipper: bien y ahora que

Leonard: y que le pasa al cabezón

Skipper :así, esta paralizado

Leonard: A….., me van a hacer como ese, por favor no, quiero vivir, _(empieza a llorar) _

Skipper: rápido un plan, cabo

Cabo: no tengo idea skipper, bien rico

Rico: kaboom

Skipper: no rico, esta vez no, usaremos esta vez la estrategia, verdad kowalski

Rico :A…., po que

Skipper: a…., kowalski, asi sigue congelado ,

Cabo: o paralizado

Skipper: como sea

Leonard: si me disculpan correré por mi vida _(corre por su vida)_

Skipper: por qué?

Cabo: por el

_De repente explota una pared y aparece cangu5000_

Rico: aja,

Skipper: hay no, y kowalski sigue congelado

Cabo: o paralizado

Skipper: como sea

Leonard: a CORRER _(vuelve a correr pero en círculos)_

Skipper: A…, de que sirve correr en círculos

Cabo: pues no se

_De repente cangu5000 los ataca y los cuatro pingüinos y Leonard tartan de escapar pero cangu5000 los acorrala, de repente Leonard ve fijamente a cangu5000 y le empieza a hablar como si fuera Joey, y entonces cangu5000 dispara u nultimo tiro, pero sorprendentemente fallo_

Skipper: rico

Rico_: (le da una bofetada a kowalski) _

Kowalski_: (reacciona) , _A….., perdond por eso

Cabo: que?, fallo

Kowalski: increíble cómo pudo fallar

Leonard: que no ven, es Joey

Skipper: asi?, con razón se me hiso familiar

Kowaslki: y por eso su forma de canguro

Cabo: entonces no es un robot

Skipper: y entonces que es

Kowalski: un saibor

Skipper. Un qué?

Kowalski: A…., que es mitad orgánico y mitad maquina

Skipper: a….., interesante

Leonard: ven les dije

_De repente aparece el incognito en el habitad de leonard_

Incognito: QUE, IMPOSIBLE, SE SUPONIA QUE MI CREACION ERA INVENSIBLE

Skipper: ja,

Kowaslki: pues tal parece que no

Cabo: así es

Rico: SI

Incognito: _(enojado) _CANGU5000, ATACA

Joey: NO

Incognito: que, COMO QUE NO

Joey: yo no te necesito, yo soy Joey, no un tonto robot tuyo

Incognito: QUE, osas desafiarme acaso, CANGU5000,

Joey: SI… _(le lanza un misil) _

Incognito: _(lo esquiva)_ bien si eso quieres_, (oprime un botón) _

Joey_: (se le cae todo lo robotico que tenía),_ SI OTRA VEZ SOY JOEY

Leonard: no me sigue gustando tu manera de hablar

Joey: QUE

Leonard: nada…

Incognito: que molestos son, pero esta no será la última vez que sabrán del, INCOGNITO WUAJAJAJA_(se escapa)_

Skipper: ATRAPENLO

_Todos intentan atrapar al incognito pero fue muy escurridizo, y se escapa, pero Joey ya estaba de vuelva, y todo volvió a la normalidad, excepto que ahora los pingüinos tenían a un nuevo enemigo, pero es muy siniestro y misteriosos, el incognito _

_**Continuara… **_


End file.
